The Story of Smokestar
by maximumwolf
Summary: The legendary Smokestar...Faithful leader of BlossomClan went down into history the moment she passed away. But has anyone really known her story? Only one way to find out! Please be honest in the review! I want all the constructive critism I can get!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat, do NOT own Warrior Cats. I do however own the characters mentioned in this fanfiction! Thank you! **

The Birth

The wind ruffled the bushes and ferns of the nursery walls, figures paced outside, awaiting the arrival of the new kits. Bird song echoed through the evening air as the sun slowly descended. The crickets' soothing sounds began in the undergrowth and suddenly, meows could be heard from inside the nursery.  
Silverstripe, an elderly queen had given birth. Her silvery coat glistened and her ears were laid back as she licked her single kit. One kit was a disappointment but the Clan knew that this would be Silverstripe's last litter. The kit was edging her way closer to her mother's side, searching for her milk with her blind eyes. Unlike her mother's, the kit's pelt was black as the night but it had an almost 'smoky' look to it. Silverstripe gazed down at her kit proudly, somehow knowing that she was meant for greatness. Nightstar, the current leader of the Clan padded towards the queen and her kit.  
"Congratulations Silverstripe, she is a fine looking kit! Any names?" He whispered.  
"I think Smokekit, would be the best choice!" growled Silverstripe, beaming with happiness as she watched her kit suckle.

"It fits" laughed Nightstar, "I will leave you to rest then." And he trotted out leaving Silverstripe and Smokekit alone.  
Almost immediately after a black and white tom dashed in, eyes tearful as he spotted his kit. How happy he was to finally have one, to teach her how to hunt and fight would be a joy for him! "Blackpool! You came!" Meowed Silverstripe franticly, nuzzling her mate tenderly.  
"She is lovely!" Blackpool said, licking Smokekit's face. The queen purred and laid her head down, instantly she was asleep. Blackpool smiled and nudged Smokekit playfully who growled deep in her throat for the first time. What a fighter she will make! He thought proudly.

"Come on Daddy! Let's play fight" demanded Smokekit, flicking her tail impatiently. The kit had grown tremendously over the past three moons and a half, eyes open glowing amber. Blackpool purred and leapt at his daughter playfully, Smokekit easily dodged and giggled at fooling her father! "Alright, you asked for it!" Blackpool growled and circled the kit, baring his snow white teeth. Smokekit was clearly enjoying how the warrior was treating her like a real opponent and without hesitation, she lunged, claws outstretched. She clung onto Blackpool's back, he yowled dramatically before shaking her off. "Hey! No fair!" said Smokekit as she staggered back over. "Well, I better be off on the next patrol dear! Catch you later!" panted Blackpool and bounded off. Smokekit gazed in awe, wishing that some day she would become a warrior just like him!

"Hey!" a voice familiar to Smokekit's ears spoke behind her. She swung around and spotted Finchkit, her best friend, standing straight, orange and white pelt full of dirt! "Hi Finchkit! Where were you?" Smokekit asked curiously, sitting down beside her.  
"Just talking to my Mum...Guess what? She said that me and you will be able to become apprentices in 4 moons time! I can't wait!" cried Finchkit jumping up and down.  
"4 moons is a long time though..." muttered Smokekit, ears lowered.  
"What? No it isn't! Not if we spend our time impressing Nightstar! Then he might make us apprentices in 3 moons!"

Smokekit let out a gasp of excitement and began bouncing around, eyes fiery and lively.  
"Lets go celebrate!" she said sheepishly as she stopped bouncing joyfully.  
"What do you mean?" asked Finchkit a little nervously.  
"You know! Hunt! Um...I don't think we are allowed..."trailed off Finchkit, backing away, sometimes Smokekit had ideas that were dumber than a mouse brained cat.  
"I know that! But when we catch our very first prey, we will be cheered! See?" Smokekit answered deviously.  
Finchkit nodded unsurely but scampered after her best friend anyway, towards the forest and into the wild!

The trees whispered anxiously to one another as they spied on the two small kits below. Smokekit, bold and brave as she was, led the way, sniffing that bush and marking her scent on another. Just like a real warrior! Finchkit, on the other hand, was trembling fiercely, pricking her ears at the slightest noise. "Smokekit...What if we don't get any prey?" Finchkit asked uncertainly, silently hoping that her friend would realise that they wouldn't come back with any kill and they could just go home. "Don't worry! You are one of the fastest kits around! And me, well I eavesdrop on some of the apprentice training" Giggled Smokekit before scampered far ahead. Reluctantly, the ginger she-kit followed after.

"Look!" Smokekit whispered urgently into Finchkit's ear. Beyond the bush they sat in, were two tiny mice. Licking their minute ears and grooming each others fur. "On the count of three" Smokekit instructed eagerly.  
"One..." Finchkit gulped heavily although she was aching to sink her teeth into one of those mice. While Smokekit's tiny eyes were blazing with excitement.  
"Two...THREE!" Yowled Smokekit, making five beautiful birds scatter into the air, squawking in terror. The two kits made for the mice, claws outstretched, they lunged. Almost immediately, the mice spotted them and darted off into the undergrowth, leaving the Smokekit and Finchkit dumbfounded.

A twig snapped behind them.Deep growling could be heard and suddenly two green eyes glittered back at the kits. "Who-Who's there?" Growled Smokekit, puffing her chest out.  
Another growl, but this time more amused than anything else. A blur of red and instantly two large crimson foxes advanced on the kits, tongues lolling out hungrily and eyes full of excitement. "Get away!" hissed Smokekit, standing in front of her friend who was practically having a stroke! It almost seemed that the vixen gave a chuckle as she circled her prey. And then it happened, three warriors leapt out of a tree far above, landing on the foxes with a thud. Scratching and clawing, blood splattered the forest floor, turning the leaves bright red. A familiar voice called from the chaos "Get back to camp!"

Finchkit understood immediately and pulled at Smokekit's tail anxiously. "Come on!"She cried desperately.  
"I'lll be there in a sec! Don't worry! Just keep running, okay?" Finchkit just nodded and scampered off, easily remembering the way.

Smokekit turned back to the battle in front. Her jaw dropped as she realised who they were. Redstripe the deputy, Snowflower and Blackpool! She winced as Blackpool was raked across the face by the vixen and without hesitation, jumped onto the vixen's silky fur. Sinking her claws into her back, letting the warm blood seep out. The fox cried out in pain and gave a bark to her mate before bounding off, the dog following after, his tail drooping.

Smokekit smiled proudly at herself for what she had just done but it vanished when she saw the look on her father's face. He was bleeding terribly, two scars running across his left eye almost making him look...evil. "Dad! Are-Are you okay?" Smokekit stuttered, stumbling over to him, brushing her pelt against his, which was now caked in blood. "What do you think? And were was going through your mind when you ran off with Finchkit, huh?! Why Smokekit, why?" Blackpool muttered, staring her right in the eye, pacing back and forth. The other two warriors had retreated back to camp, knowing that this was a father-daughter relationship thing.

"I...I am sorry Father. I just thought I would make the clan happy by being the youngest kit ever to catch something!" Smokekit replied, tears filling her eyes.  
Blackpool pondered on what his daughter said before speaking again "There is a reason kits don't go to the forest like warriors and apprentices do. We have more experience. I thought I told you that!"

"I wanted to prove you wrong..." busted out Smokekit.  
Blackpool gave a small laugh and nudged Smokekit. "I might forgive you!But Nightstar will pretty much slaughter you!"


End file.
